Twisted Faith
by Crystalice24201
Summary: Sora was hurt years ago by Riku. When he moves back to the island, will a couple of mischevious partners be able to fix them? Soriku goodness, with added Akuroku on the side!


This idea came to me in the middle of the night. 2:38, actually! I was sitting in my bed, listening to music when the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. The idea literally hit me, since I fell back onto the bed.

This will be a SoraXRiku story, alongside with Akuroku and several other pairings! Yay for choices!!

And yes, I am only expecting a couple reviews or so since I'm a new writer and all that jazz!

But on wards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Kingdom Hearts manga, story, games, or characters. I don't even own a little bush in the game. The only thing I own is this story and my sanity, which is slowly slipping away. 

Warnings! Fear the angst ahead!! Boy and boy? –gasp- who would've thought!! Slight language on the side as well, get your profanity hats on!

----------

Chapter 1

Introductions

----------

_A chocolate head bopped furiously to the beat pounding through the buds in it's ears. His locks bounced as they spread out every which way. He hummed along, walking slowly through the empty halls of the school. A small smile adorned his features as he turned the corner. Tonight was the last night of school, then they were out! They didn't have to worry about some project or another, they only had to focus on friends and parties, and a crush or two._

_Speaking of crushes…_

_Stopping before the next corner he slowly pulled the buds out of his ears, listening instead to the silence. Or almost silence. A soft giggling noise slowly filtered through the hall, followed by a low-pitch murmur. It sounded awfully familiar._

----------

Sora frowned in his sleep as he muttered a few choice words. His face rested on one side of the pillow before he deemed it uncomfortable and rolled over. This had been happening ever since they had moved to this side of the island.

Mismatched eyes shined through the darkness, knowing that her brother wasn't going to get his full-night of beauty sleep any time soon.

----------

_Sora peeked his head around the corner. His soft, sea blue eyes scanned the area in hope. Maybe he would get to see Riku before school let out!_

_But that was not so. As his eyes scanned they widened in shock and disbelief, before slowly changing to hurt and question. Was that Riku, his Riku, his Riku gently pushing that girl against__the locker,_ _**his**_ _Riku with his hands on her waist that were slowly gliding downward… __**His Riku **__that were doing things to her mouth he had only dreamed would be happening to his?_

_Sora nervously swallowed a lump in his throat. "R-Riku?" He called out softly, praying to god that he was mistaken. __**Please don't turn around, please don't turn around…**_

_Riku's head whipped toward the source of the noise. His eyes narrowed when they saw the chocolate-haired boy in front of him. "Melody, I'll catch up with you later, ok?" The girl, her shoulder length raven hair framing her small face, narrowed hazel eyes. "What do you mean, Riku?" Her voice clearly showed her frustration of being interrupted._

_Riku turned back and smiled his slow smirk that would have made Sora melt in any other situation. "It's alright, I'll be there soon, I promise." He gave her a small kiss on the nose. Sora could literally feel the butterflies tear apart his heart and stamp "This is not good" on every little piece. He gulped as the girl, Melody, smiled and started towards the door, brushing down her clothes before shutting the door behind her back. The small click the door made echoed around Sora's head, forcing it to pound._

_Riku still hadn't stopped staring at the wall a foot in front of his face. For a cautiously stepped forward, fearful the silvery-blond might suddenly start banging his head against it. "What were you doing, Riku?" __**Be still, my beating heart. It may just be a misunderstanding, those happen all the time. Why not now?**_

_Finally Riku turned towards Sora, stopping the intense staring match he and the wall had been having. Strands of his silvery hair lazily flicked back and forth as he straightened up. "Exactly what it looked like, Sora."_

_The hope Sora had been desperately lifting had crashed to the ground. "W-Why would you do that?" His cerulean eyes wandered up to meet his, searching for any little hint to ease what was happening. Instead, the eyes bored into his, never portraying anything but boredom and anger._

_Sora noticed the clench in the older's fist before it relaxed, twitching irritably. Riku's eyes glared at his, and Sora for the life of him couldn't understand why he was the one forced under the spell. "Why?" Riku whispered out, the one syllable shaking with so much anger and hatred that for a moment Sora thought that if he were to reach out he might have been able to touch it. "Why, Sora?! Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it was because everyday of this life I had been waiting for one small move, one small little hint that __**someone**__ had actually felt the same, or that I've been waiting for so long for that one little hint, that I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't stand how oblivious this __**someone **__had been, and I just couldn't stop!"_

_The next moment, Sora found himself pinned against the locker that girl had been. Riku's hands slammed hard against the lockers on either side of his head, causing the younger to flinch. If Riku had noticed, he didn't show it. His eyes blazed with the same fury Sora had just heard. The older was breathing heavily, his whole being shaking. The younger was shaking as well, but for an entirely different reason. "Why, Sora? I've been waiting for so damn LONG, I just can't stand it anymore! I can't stand here, and keep waiting and waiting for something I'm not even sure is THERE, anymore!" His right fist pounded the locker. "And you have the cheek, the __**nerve**__ to ask why?? I never thought you would be so damn oblivious, Sora! I had just continued to wait and wait, trying to spread little… Sora?" Riku blinked as if to shake off a fog as he focused on the smaller figure in front of him._

_Riku had reason to panic, for Sora had simply collapsed down to the ground, his bright eyes staring dully down at the ground. Memories flickered through his mind, too quick for anyone else but he knew exactly what they showed. The memories, watching his mother and her boyfriend, him screaming so loud and hard his mother had to cower in front of him, Sora jumping towards the man, willing to stop him doing __**it**__ to her, the man instead turned to him, the slap to the face coming too quick to realize, he watched as people he knew were forced to withstand the man's rage…_

_Riku crouched before the small pitiful heap that was his Sora. He reached out a hand to place it on the younger's shoulder but it was batted away. "Don't," Sora hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't fucking touch me! I won't let you do what he did… Not again!" Sora wrenched his face upwards to __**glare**__ at Riku. He lunged forward, pushing the elder off of him. Jumping up he bolted towards the door but not before Riku's hand had snaked out and grabbed him. "Sora, wait! Why…"_

_Sora fought hard to keep from sobbing as he wrenched away. "Just leave me alone!" Riku was left staring at the slammed door._

_Sora bolted down the well-memorized path back to his house. He shot past his younger sister Yuna, surrounded by a gaggle of her friends. She blinked her mismatched eyes before recognizing the rapidly shrinking figure. "Sora, slow down! Wait up!" But the older didn't listen._

_Finally he rounded the last corner, pushing past the smallish crowd of students that were free for the summer. Hadn't he been one of these people just a quarter of an hour ago? He sprinted the last feet to his door and wrenched it open before dodging random items strewn across the floor, finally running into the arms of his mother, Sam._

_His mother stood still for a fraction of a second before sweeping him into a bear of a hug. "Shh, don't worry. I promise, everything will work out. It's alright, you don't have to worry anymore." Sam's heart wrenched when her only son's tear-stricken face looked up at her. "When are we leaving?"_

----------

Sora woke with a start, sitting straight up in his tousled bed. Lightly panting, a thin sheen of sweat was layered on his face. The moonlight filtered in through the side window, lighting up his less than clean room. He slowly stood on shaking knees and padded out of the room.

He paused outside of his sister's room, checking to make sure her breathing was still slow and steady before he walked into Sam's room. She was already up, sitting in her bed as if waiting for him. She gave him a small sigh and stood to engulf him like she had those years ago.

"Shh, don't worry. I promise everything will work out. It's alright, you don't have to worry anymore."

----------

(A/N) Whoa! I wrote a chapter of a story! CELEBRATION!!!

My thoughts when writing this were that Riku was an ass, and Sora was very angsty. I know this chapter is confusing, but it'll all work itself out sooner or later!

I don't know what I'm going to do about Confounded Hearts, seeing as my creative juice (very limited) is going to be spent on this, but I'll try. School starts tomorrow (yuk!) so that's just another problem to add to the list!

Tally-ho, my minions! All who review gets a virtual Liopleurodon plushie!


End file.
